Mi vecino del piso de abajo
by Kimi no-Oto
Summary: - Quería probar mas, en su interior despertó una curiosidad nada sensata, lo pensó con la cabeza algo ida y ojos brillosos -
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! esta historia es un capricho mio basado en algo que lei este verano y pues la idea me exploto algo tarde (no es plagio, jamas me atrevería) como sea. Estoy incursionando en el genero del humor pero dios que dificil! mi sentido del humor es demasiado dramático asi que esta historia se convirtió en una tragicomedia. Esta lectura no sigue para nada el hilo de la serie, es como me gusta decir "mundo alternativo" que espero que lo disfruten. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi vecino del piso de abajo (una historia en lo que quisiera fueran hechos reales) <span>_**

Alguien le dijo ya hace mucho tiempo que si deseaba algo tenía que ganárselo con su propio esfuerzo. No importaba lo inalcanzable que sea o lo difícil que se tornaran las cosas, si su fuerza de voluntad no se disipaba entonces seguiría existiendo la posibilidad. Makoto Tachibana un chico de 18 años, nacido en la ciudad de Tokio cursando su primer año en la universidad "K" llevaba ya cinco años con un deseo que hasta la fecha el mismo había tachado de imposible.

Sin embargo su innegable voluntad que crecía con cada pequeña cosa se negaba a dar por muerta la esperanza o la posibilidad pero él caprichosamente intentaba dirigir lo que siente hacia otro camino; volverse como los otros chicos de su clase que solo hablan de pechos enormes y faldas cortas. Cosa que se le daba horrible y penosamente mal. Justo como ahora.

-Tachibana en serio no sabes cual?!- su amigo se empeñó en acercar todavía más a su rostro la revista que contenía demasiada descripción grafica

Un pequeño -ugh- se le escapó de sus labios y rápidamente dijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza – son bastantes mmm grandes – no pudo creer lo que el mismo dijo acaso no debía decir que estaban… ¿buenas?

-aah es porque tú eres un conservador las tímidas y lindas son perfectas para ti, si– luego asintió con su cabeza para darle énfasis a su idea

-tímidas y lindas- murmuro pensativo

La timidez no estaba mal, le da un toque algo diferente y apartado a una chica y las hacia lindas sin necesidad de llevar encima 1 kilo de maquillaje a esa conclusión llego ya hace algo de tiempo y en ese entonces se preguntó si serian su tipo de "chica". Luego presto atención a las despistadas aparecían a último minuto y con ese aspecto de recién levantadas de la cama cosa que las hacia interesantes y nada aburridas, también se llegó a preguntar si tendría oportunidad con alguna.

Las estaba categorizando, poniendo etiquetas sin embargo no lo hacia por diversión o por tratar de ligar era simplemente para asegurarse de que, lo que llevaba dentro suyo no fuera una equivocación, algo pasajero. Que no sea superficial, quería estar tremendamente seguro que fuera genuino para no desgraciarse la vida en el futuro. Por eso la razón de que las estudiara para percatarse si alguna despertaba algo en el: interés, curiosidad más allá de entablar una pequeña conversación, cualquier cosa que le dijera _"oye a esta chica le gustas y parece que a ti también"_ sin embargo lo único que ha llegado a sentir es esa irremediable actitud protectora como la de un hermano cuidando a su hermana. Que tantos problemas le causo en citas de último momento con esas chicas que desean un romance idílico y efímero, a lo Romeo y Julieta el problema aquí es que jamás seria el Romeo de alguien; aunque lo intentara seria sola una burda actuación que traería problemas.

Entonces con esto quiere decir que ¿su corazón figurativo ya tenía dueño? Tiene un nombre gravado muy profundamente pero que existieran hechos y acciones. Solo se hallaban en su imaginación. Y ya cuando esta por "tirar la toalla" su _innegable voluntad_ lo sacude como una bolsa de fritura y le recalca que aun nada está dicho y como si no fuera suficiente las "pequeñas cositas" que hacían ya más difícil su situación como queriendo que no se apartara del camino y siguiera y siguiera hasta… a saber dónde.

Y como si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente la maldita cercanía de la que fue bendecida, la relación que mantenían, la actitud con la que hablaban y los constantes momentos que compartían no hacían mas que empeorar las cosas y su endeble aguante. A eso agrégale la edad en la que se encontraba y definitivamente Tachibana Makoto se había sacado la lotería en lo que en "cosas del corazón figurativo" respecta.

Derrotado una vez mas por sus pensamientos se recostó sobre sus papeles que libero con toda la intención de darles una profunda ojeada pero con la interrupción de su amigo seguido después de sus ya acostumbradas cavilaciones dejo sus garabateadas hojas para después si es que lograba apartar todo lo que se amontonaba en su cabeza.

-oyee- lo zarandeo la misma persona

Alzo su rostro solo unos centímetros para poder verlo – ¿qué pasa?-

-si no te conociera diría que muy pronto tendrás una horripilante gripe pero como te conozco sé que esta actitud de ahora la provoca alguien –se acercó y Mako vio una inquietante sonrisa – a que es por una chica ojojo mi amigo se enamoró! Por eso no podías decidirte cuando te mostré la revista eres todo un caballero – se apoyó en él y le hablo demasiado cerca para su gusto – amigo debes presentármela y dejar de preocuparte si ella está contigo no va a mirar a nadie mas-

"_Si ella está conmigo" _pero nadie estaba con él era todo lo contrario. Si no golpeaba su puerta ya sea de día o de noche entonces no se veían y punto final, si no lo buscaba para lo que sea que necesitaba no se hablaban, si no lo ayudaba con sus cosas entonces no tenía oportunidad de que "intencionalmente" sus manos se chocaran y todas eran sus propias acciones. De ahí que su posibilidad fuera cero y justo cuando su voluntad ya está siendo apagada "_las pequeñas cosas_" hacen de el un desastre, muestras de afecto de dudosa dirección, acciones que aun en beneficio propio (no del suyo) hacen de la esperanza de Mako el juego del sube y baja a eso agrégale situaciones que parecen mas un sueño que realidad. Decir que lo convertía en un desastre es quedarse corto. _Su "problema"_ jugaba con su pobre y desgraciado corazón figurativo. Y cualquier día de estos terminaría haciendo algo del que estaría lamentándose después.

Urgentemente necesitaba un respiro ¡un descanso! cualquier cosa para estar tranquilo por lo menos por una noche. Si alguna entidad divina allá arriba estaba escuchando sus problemas Mako le pidió muy gentilmente que por favor le diera un momento de paz, para desgracia del castaño la única cosa que le prestaba atención era el mismísimo diablo.

La ultima clase de la jornada termino recogió sus cosas las metió como pudo en su bolsa y se apresuró a salir del salón, siendo un viernes ya presentía lo que se avecinaba y no estaba de ganas para ir a perderse por ahí, no, además hoy ya tenía planes. Los mismos que hacia siempre que su madre venia de visita al pequeño lugar donde lo dejaron de eso ya hace tres años.

En ese entonces él vivía con su familia, sus gentiles padres y sus dos adorable hermanos, todo era tranquilo y de la noche a la mañana su padre fue cambiado de puesto, la familia se mudaría pero el estando tan cerca de terminar la preparatoria y con una buena universidad en la mira, sus bondadosos padres le dijeron con total calma que si quería podía quedarse sin embargo lo que sus orejas escucharon fue "-será mejor que te quedes es lo mas conveniente-" y así lo hizo en parte por el consejo de sus padre pero había otra cosa una importante que lo amarraba a ese lugar.

Después de unas cuantas excusas para ausentarse de la inminente fiesta, a paso apresurado se encaminó hacia la salida, fue dejando atrás a sus compañeros, la universidad. Cuando por fin se encontraba lejos de la institución se desabrocho los tres primero botones de su camisa beige que lo ahorcaba y le dejaron marcas que parecían la descripción grafica de su actual situación, suavizo su caminar de su bolsa saco sus enredados auriculares solo le tomo unos segundos arreglarlo y lo conecto a su fiel reproductor la cosa ya no era nueva y había sufrido mas caídas de las que podía recordar pero aun así funcionaba y era el único objeto que le transmitía paz interior el tiempo que lo mantenía prendido. Benditos sean sus gustos musicales de canciones fuertes e intensas a melodías divertidas e ingenuas que le robaban una sonría de vez en cuando.

Se unió a un grupo de persona con dirección a la estación mas próxima, solo a cinco minutos. Se fijó la hora en su reloj de muñeca; el próximo tren llegaría en aproximadamente 10 a 12 minutos iba con el tiempo perfecto, no estaba ansioso o desesperado, solo necesitaba estar preparado como todos los días, una anticipación para todo ese frenesí que seguramente sentiría al estar cerca de su casa.

Espero, abordo, encontró un asiento, siguió escuchando las canciones que su reproductor escogía para él, divago en la cantidad de personas que captaba a su alrededor cuando el tren hizo su primera parada una abuela entro al vagón lucia como esas que si fuera posible te darían galletas de chocolate por tan solo saludarlas Mako le sonrió y le cedió su lugar, no le importaba estar de pie el resto del trayecto.

Tres estaciones mas y por fin llego a su destino, partió del vagón abriéndose camino entre toda esa congregación de personas que entraban, se aferró a sus cosas ya que nadie estaba libre de ser asaltado y emprendió camino de regreso a casa o mejor dicho al complejo de departamentos en donde vivía. El lugar en si no tenía la apariencia de ser caro pero tampoco se veía como si estuviera a punto de caer pedazo a pedazo. Poseía un aspecto bastante seguro, medianamente alto de unos 13 pisos y él vivía en el 12. El lugar todavía conservaba tres espacios los demás ya estaban siendo habitadas desde mas antes que su familia, el señor de seguridad una persona amable y algo risueña siempre lo saludaba en donde fuera que estuviera. Además también conocía a un adorable abuelita a la que siempre ayudaba con sus compras ella es lo mas cercano a un pariente, que lo trata como un niño de 10 años cosa que no le molestaba, se dejaba mimar.

Decidió subir por la escaleras y mientras lo hacia su cabeza comenzó a rememorar a unas cuantas personas que habitaban en el edificio con las que trataba en ocasiones: una pareja de hermanos del primer piso, una madre soltera del 2, una ejecutiva del piso 3, un padre y su hijo del 4, una familia del piso 5, la adorable abuela del 6, un ejecutivo que siempre aunque fuera domingo iba en traje del 7, una niña y su hermano mayor del 8, el rubio escandaloso del piso 9, un aparentemente chico serio de lentes rojo del 10 que ocasionalmente lo veía en compañía del rubio.

Finalmente llego al onceavo piso sus ojos viajaron de la puerta mas próxima a el hasta dar con la del medio, pintada igual que las demás la única cosa que la hace diferente es la calcomanía que tiene pegada en la parte superior. Un gastado delfín que ya no parecía azul sino plomo pero que aun se lograba ver.

Sonrió, no olvidaría que fue el quien pego esa calcomanía, en ese entonces no tenía la altura suficiente para poder llegar por lo que si sus recuerdos no lo engañaban lo hizo dando saltos y en uno de ellos estampo la imagen del delfín algo chueca en la puerta.

Uno de los muchos recuerdos que apreciaba y le alegraban el día, en ese instante se comenzó a preguntar ¿en qué punto cambio las cosa? Que hizo que tranquilas tardes pasaran a ser horas de alta tensión. Espabilándose rápidamente se sacudió los pantalones con nerviosismo, hacer eso se le estaba quedando como una mala costumbre además de inconscientemente jugar con su castaño cabello. Suspiro, apago su reproductor y caminando de nuevo hacia las escaleras lo guardo, su casa solo estaba a unos pasos de distancia vivía en el 12 justo en la puerta del medio.

Agotado de toda la rutina diaria se dejó caer en su sillón, reemplazo su molesta camisa beige por una cómoda remera blanca que escrita en letras negras decía "I CAN DO IT" la pequeña caja que estaba al lado que su madre dejo en su visita ya no contenía nada misterioso pues ya la había revisado, dentro encontró tres cajitas de _manju, _una bolsita de_kompeito_(su dulce favorito) una pequeña caja de _mochi_ de chocolate y por ultimo una gorda botella sin etiquetar, el líquido de color mostaza no le daba ningún atisbo de ser algo que ya conociera; se hizo una nota mental –poner mas atención a las palabras de su madre- en su visita su madre le dijo muchas cosas incluido el contenido de la caja pero el ensimismado en otros asuntos la había dejado de lado sintió algo de remordimiento, aun así la botella parecía inofensiva.

Y eso fue todo lo que descubrió. Ahora echado en su cómodo sillón comiendo de a uno los _kompeito _se preguntó cómo sería su vida si él se hubiese encaprichado en irse con ellos aparto rápido esa pregunta no servía de nada, ni siquiera lo ayudaba. Aguardo un poco mas dejando avanzar los minutos, cuando el reloj marco las dos y media y un poco mas se levantó dejo su bolsita de dulces en la pequeña mesa de al lado cerro las solapas de la caja y la cargo.

Todos esos dulces eran demasiado y siendo sincero aparte del _kompeito _lo demás pasaría inadvertido para el pero desperdiciarlos no era una opción, no, claro que no. Sabía perfectamente que debía hacer.

Cogió las llaves de su casa y al salir cerro con seguro, siempre se aseguraba de hacerlo _"prevenir antes de lamentar" _esa es su frase favorita.

Con la caja en brazos ¿A dónde iba? Con la dulce abuela o con el amable señor de seguridad. Bajo tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho escalones y llego a donde quería, el piso 11 por segunda vez en ese día se dirigió a la puerta de en medio vio de nuevo el delfín y con el corazón martillándole el pecho toco el timbre. Como siempre nadie le abrió la puerta dejo el paquete en el suelo, cogió el picaporte y lo giro solo para asegurarse de que… si, que esta estuviera abierta. Dejo salir un cansado suspiro, eran ya muchas las veces que le decía que se dignara a echar seguro a su puerta era descuidado y peligroso dejarla desprotegida y como siempre sus palabras entraban y salían al instante.

Volvió a coger el paquete y decidido a que esta vez lo escuchara y le hiciera caso entro en la casa ajena. Sus ojos no estaban fijos en el frente siguió la trayectoria que hacía la puerta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, dejo que esta chillara para hacer notar su presencia con su corazón literal ya mas calmado, volteo confiado en encontrar vacío el pasadizo pero para su sorpresa y mala suerte de su corazón lo vio parado ahí a solo unos cuantos pasos de su persona.

Brinco y se estampo lo mas que pudo a la puerta, su corazón volvió al martilleo y rogo con todas sus fuerzas que su cara no estuviera del color de un tomate. No tenía excusa ¡lo había tomado por sorpresa! Normalmente tenía unos preciados segundos para calmarse pero ahora la preparación había sido nula. ¡Que injusto!

-no muerdo- le escucho decir

Asi es, no mordía, no era peligroso al menos no para otras personas pero si lo era para el, lo era para su _corazón figurativo. _Se obligó a calmarse –_tranquilo Makoto solo ha sido un susto no pasa nada – _se despegó de la puerta y la situación se tornó divertida.

-¡me has dado un buen susto Haru-chan!- le dijo divertido

-tu eres el que entra de infraganti a casas ajenas y no le agregues el –chan a mi nombre- frunció ligeramente el ceño como acostumbraba

Entonces Mako rio, tan natural que le resulto un poco extraño pues en toda la semana se la había pasado tenso e inquiero que hasta algo tan simple como reír se volvió trabajoso. Pero al final ahí estaba, escuchando su propia risa ocasionada por algo que para otros no tenía nada de gracioso. Se calmó y respiro profundamente aun con esos ojos azules fijos en su persona.

-perdón Haru-cha- Haru- se corrigió limpiando una lágrima rebelde de tanto reír

El otro siempre mantenía esa impasible mirada; con sus profundos ojos azules que se asemejaban al color del océano, Mako pensó que todo en Haru era inalterable y tuvo una repentina curiosidad por ver otras reacciones. No era un santo capricho tenía en la cabeza unas situaciones un tanto peculiares.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala, Mako puso la caja en la mesa de la cocina, se percató que el cabello de Haru estaba mojado y goteaba y se preguntó cómo sería tocar ese a simple vista sedoso cabello, se imago a si mismo percibiendo la textura de ese negro cabello mientras la cabeza de su dueño descansa en su regazo, viendo las delicadas fracciones de su rostro, oliendo su acostumbrada esencia a lavanda, teniéndolo solo y únicamente para él.

-Makoto-

Brinco una vez mas y esta vez si que su cara estaba pintada de rojo, evito mirarlo buscando cualquier excusa que usar.

-ah! mi mamá me trajo todos estos dulces… son muchos para mi así voy a dejar un poco para ti – abrió el paquete y hundió demasiado su rostro, dejándose en clara evidencia

-no deberías hacer siempre lo mismo, solo dile que no te gusta lo que te trae – le aconsejo como anteriormente lo había hecho

Mako no era el único que escuchaba cosas y no las cumplía. Dentro de la caja se culpó por haber pensado en semejante ilusión porque ya había conseguido otro problemita. Se ruborizo mas de lo que estaba y se dijo un sinfín de improperios que uno simplemente no puede decir en público, eso ayudo un poquito a su situación y dentro de su caja siguió haciendo como quien no encuentra lo que busca demorándose y soltando uno que otra exclamación.

Cuando parecía que su situación ya estaba controlada con todo el valor que pudo conseguir saco la cabeza de su salvavidas solo para que al instante quisiera meterla de nuevo. Ahí estaba una vez mas en todo el día, su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

Esta vez si que fue muy ruidoso se separó dando brincos y por poco tumba un vaso.

-n-n-necesito usar tu baño- no espero respuesta alguna y corrió

Ban ban ban hacían sus pies en el piso de parquet, llego al cuarto de baño, entro y cerro con seguro la puerta, con la mano aun en el picaporte todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, sus piernas flaquearon y de deslizo hasta llegar al suelo. Su cara ardía y con ambas manos se la tapo su _corazón figurativo_ latía con fuerza queriéndose salir de su pecho, todo iba de mal en peor en todo momento especialmente junto a Haru era atacado por repentinos impulsos, abrazarlo, pegar su rostro en su pecho, escuchar sus latidos, aspirar de su aroma.

Hacer que esos profundos ojos azules lo miraran, ser cautivados por ello, grabar en su memoria cada detalle de su rostro, todo eso lo deseaba con una urgencia que crecía con el pasar de los días.

En definitiva ya estaba demasiado claro ¿qué más pruebas quería? no podía fijarse en otra persona, no le interesaba los asuntos de sus compañeros, porque su corazón y su cabeza ya tenían un solo nombre y una sola imagen en ella y no estaban dispuestos a renunciar. Inconscientemente se había encaprichado con él y ya no existía forma alguna de ignorar lo que su _innegable voluntad_ le estaba gritando todos estos años. Estaba enamorado de su amigo, de Haru.

-¿que hago? ¿que hago? ¿que hago? ¿que hago? ¡¿que hago?! –escuchó su voz amortiguada por sus manos y volvió a repetir la misma pregunta dentro de su cabeza.

No podía quedarse en el cuarto de baño o a lo mejor si podía ¿podía? Claro que no. Con mucha dificultad se levantó del piso, llego hasta el lavamanos y dejo salir abundante agua, se restregó con mucha determinación en un fiero intento de que con un poco de dolor físico pudiera calmarse. Estaba funcionando ahora el rojo de su rostro tenía una razón explicable. Busco por todo el recinto una toalla, no encontró ninguna, la suerte sí que estaba de su lado.

Cuando tocaron la puerta brinco por tercera vez y ahora que decía ¿Qué sale dentro de un rato?

-¿estás bien?- preguntaron al otro lado

Si Mako no lo conociera diría que esa pregunta era solo cortesía, deseo que fuera pura cortesía pero no, sus acciones estaban preocupando a Haru.

Respiro profundamente haciendo algo de ruido, libero el seguro de la puerta y la abrió solo unos centímetros – no tienes ninguna toalla ¿Qué has hecho con ellas? – inquirió un poco arisco

No me gusta tener ropa sucia – respondió y al ver gotear el rostro del castaño le aventó la toalla que utilizaba para que su húmedo cabello no mojara su remera– toma utiliza esta no está muy mojada… la puedes dejar en el cesto después de terminar – le dio la espalda pero antes de caminar se volteo a decirle –ya no te vuelvas a encerrar en el baño- y se fue

Mako sin saber que hacer se quedó parado unos instantes, luego se mordió con fuerza el interior de la mejilla no podía hacer que las personas se preocuparan por él, con fuerza se secó la cara siendo incapaz de no reparar en el olor a cloro que abundaba en la ella.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos! hoy es un dia especial, mi cumpleaños! yeaahh(no yeaahh) en fin como regalo arregle todo los horrores de este capitulo para que lo disfruten de inicio a fin, por favor disculpen a esta incompetente persona, quiero mejorar pero no se si avanzo o solo estoy estancada... como sea. Mi tragicomedia tiene un humor bastante raro en algunas partes si me dio algo de gracia espero que a ustedes tambien. Bueno pues mmm oh! si por favor si llegan hasta el final, les pido que lean las notas del final del capitulo. ¡disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lo que se hace en una noche no debe saberse <span>_**

Todos necesitan desahogarse, librarse de sus pesares. Sea de la forma correcta o cualquier otra. Lo que llevas dentro podrá dejarte libre y tu podrás sentirte tranquilo por lo menos todo el tiempo que le lleve a tu conciencia reparar en el daño.

Mako mas que intranquilo estaba a unas cuantas rayas de pasar a la ansiedad total. Su desbordante corazón literal explotaría en cualquier momento, dio infinitas gracias a que actualmente su rostro ya no tenía ese tinte rojo extremo pero sus manos sudorosas que secaba en su pantalón a cada instante parecían no deshumedecer nunca.

Cuando por fin acepto un hecho bastante relevante, quiso irse a su piso y no regresar por un buen tiempo, se excusó, fingió e hizo de mas cosas con tan solo salir de ahí, sin embargo al ver una ligerísima expresión afligida en los ojos de Haru no resistió la culpa y dijo lo siguiente.

-Volveré en la noche, ya sabes para cenar porque sin ti… sabes que no comería nada en toda la noche – le regalo una bonita sonrisa y salió del lugar.

Luego se fue corriendo no hacia su casa, lejos de aquel lugar, respirar mucho aire fresco de verano. Esa temporada significaba muchas cosas, noches calurosas, vientos ocasionalmente calientes y una desenfrenada adquisición por cosas frías. Pero lo mas importante de toda la lista es la extraordinaria visita a la piscina.

Mako sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo su amigo adoraba (y aquella palabra quedaba corta) el agua. A muy temprana edad aprendió a nadar como ninguna persona lo hacía y en cada oportunidad que el castaño lograba verlo siempre lo asemejaba con un Delfín; no uno normal como los que hay en los acuarios, nada que ver. Mako estaba seguro que cada vez que Haru nadaba lo hacía como si fuese la última vez en su vida y aquello lo angustiaba.

Salió del complejo camino por una calle estrella, doblo a la esquina siguió de frente y por fin encontró su adorado parque, no es tan grande como los otros a los que acostumbraba a ir cuando Haru se encontraba fuera de casa ya se por entrenamiento u otros compromisos situación que muy pocas veces ocurría pero cuando era así, estar en su casa no le apetecía demasiado por eso caminaba muchas cuadras y encontraba un lugar en donde pasar las horas. Sin embargo cuando dio con este pequeño lugarcito se topó con una atmósfera confortable, copas de grandes árboles y los susurros de las hojas que siempre le daban la bienvenida, justo como ahora.

Se sentó en ese agradable césped bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y después de unos instantes término echado en todo el lecho. Podía ver como las hojas bailaban con el viento y por ese movimiento se filtraba el brillante sol.

-soy un desastre- susurro

Levanto su brazo derecho dejándolo en su rostro, como escudo contra ese molesto brillo. Sus sentimientos ya claros, lo confundían y lo irritaban al mismo tiempo. Haru, su amigo su confidente ¿Cómo llego a enamorase de el? No lo sabía, lo único que entendía era que las cosas ya no podrían ser como antes como verlo a los ojos y al instante quererlo abrazar. Escuchar su voz mucho mas de lo adecuado. Con la aceptación viene el rechazo con el rechazo inevitablemente la separación.

-Denme un respiro-

Las siguientes horas fue recordando varios hechos, insignificancias como: paseos de escuela en primer año hasta inolvidables eventos como navidad, su cumpleaños, la Nochevieja: su familia toda reunida para despedir en año viejo y darle la bienvenida al nuevo.

Esas tres fechas eran sus favoritas veía a toda su familia, reía, se divertía y era una excusa mas para juntar familias. Los Nanase. Los padres de Haru solo pasaban tiempo con su hijo en esas fiestas era una pareja un tanto particular, viajeros de corazón y espíritus libres, así los describía Mako.

Sin embargo eso no era excusa para la palabra cruel que en ocasiones decía Mako al ver a Haru un tanto (mayormente) solitario. Por eso él se convirtió en su compañero, de niños simulaban ser hermanos por supuesto Haru siempre tomaba en papel de hermano mayor. Un poco mas grandes abandonaron la interpretación de parientes y se convirtieron en amigos inseparable, para ese entonces el pelinegro paso a segundo de primaria y Mako comenzó a vivir su primera experiencia en la escuela elemental.

Estando en diferentes grados se las arreglaron para pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, iban y regresaban en compañía del otro y aun cuando Mako tenía pequeñas propuestas para ir a las máquinas de _pachinko_ que había alrededor de la escuela este siempre rechazaba la oferta. No importaba que dijeran siempre escogía a Haru por sobre todas las cosas y por esos años no entendía porque sus compañeros refunfuñaban entre ellos.

Si de niño hubiese pensado muy profundamente en sus decisiones existía la posibilidad que este tipo de desarrollo por el cual pasaba ahora no existiera. No obstante la relación que tiene con Haru dejando aparte el lado amoroso es importante, sustancial.

No encontraría otra persona como Haru, con sus largos baños, su obsesión por el agua, su perfecto nado y hasta en sus defectos Mako no veía nada mas que singularidad. Quizás otros sujetos lo tacharan de obsesivo pero él no veía nada malo en admirar lo bueno y lo malo de una persona. ¿Qué sabían ellas de su persona favorita? Absolutamente nada. Solo el conocía cosas que hasta para el mismo pelinegro le son indiferente.

Y regresando al tema de los sentimientos Mako no tenía ninguna buena solución, por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de ideas que eran en definitiva una mas equivocada que la otra. ¿Y ahora? Le prometió regresar por la noche y sus cavilaciones hicieron de las suyas pues sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos sumiéndose muy profundamente en su problema. Al abrirlos la negrura le sonrió en plena cara. Lar tarde lo dejo y la noche inminente le habría los brazos para que regresara.

Que hacia ¿regresar a su piso? Era consiente que sus movimientos en su piso se escuchaban en el techo de Haru pero y si era lo suficientemente silencioso como para pasar desapercibido ¿lo lograría?

-¡que estoy pensado!- se regañó –le prometí volver- y sin mas demora se levantó sacudió sus pantalones y con el ceño fruncido de decisión camino de regreso al _complejo_ donde vive, la palabra en si parecía una ironía.

Esta vez subió hasta el onceavo piso por el viejo ascensor que tenía el edificio. Mientras ascendía una parte de el perdía todo ese fervor de decisión que tuvo en el parque, ahora deseaba que por cosa del destino ese viejo ascensor se detuviera y lo rescataran mañana o en esos instantes creía aguantar una semana dentro de ese espacio no tan grande… ¿acaso se estaba encogiendo con el pasar de los minutos? Con esa pregunta pegada en su cabeza ya no le parecía un privilegio la privacidad de ese minúsculo cuadro. Quería salir, ya.

Alzo la cabeza y miro los números ahora el brillo se posó en la casilla del 9, no recordaba que la subida fuera tan lenta ¿y si en verdad se quedaba atrapado? Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda. Miro una vez mas: 10.

Los minutos encerrado le parecían horas y cuando se ilumino el número 11 y por fin las puertas se abrieron el salió de ese espacio como alma en pena, a paso apresurado llego a la puerta con el Delfín y sin siquiera tocar como acostumbraba hacer la abrió. Se adentró, cerró y por fin pudo respirar con mas calma. Unos segundos de silencio le hicieron escuchar su desbocado corazón literal latiendo de puro pánico. Jamás le había pasado algo así ¿Por qué ahora?

Una voz lo regreso de golpe a la realidad alzo débilmente la cabeza y vio a Haru con su acostumbrado delantal azul se encontraba frente a él, todo normal excepto por su clara mirada de preocupación. El pelinegro ni lo dejo decir palabra alguna tomo a Mako por el brazo y este no opuso resistencia, llegaron hasta el sillón doble de la sala y lo recostó. Haru ahora ya no estaba preocupado tenía una mirada inquisidora en esos finos ojos azules.

El castaño por su parte no enfocaba bien ¿a dónde debía mirar? su oscuro cabello, sus ojos o su boca. Quiso gesticular una buena excusa pero por su cabeza pasaban palabras que no lograba conjugar.

-estas mal… antes te lo pregunte y me dijiste lo contrario – le dijo manteniendo a raya su enojo

-no… quise preocuparte – entrecerró los ojos, algo no estaba bien con ellos ¿se estaría volviendo ciego?

Ese pequeño gesto alarmo al mayor así que lo tumbo en el sillón y le quito los zapatos a Mako que aun tenia puestos, como todo un medico tomo su pulso, toco su frente busco alguna herida que explicara su malestar pero no encontró nada, entonces recordó lo que su abuela solía decirle de niño, cuando nieto y abuela veían la TV por las tardes, el programa favorito de ella, en donde alguna damisela caía rendida por todo el ajetreo de sus amores; se desmayaba y todos hacían un escándalo a su alrededor.

Su abuela decía lo siguiente: "_jamás se debe de presionar a un cuerpo inerte porque por eso ha caído-_luego reía por lo ridículo que se ponía la escena- _lo mejor es calmarse y tratar de la mejor manera al cuerpo inconsciente… aunque si son por amores lo mejor es tirarle un gran balde de agua fría… ¿no lo crees Haruka?_- y terminaba con una de esas risotadas contagiosas

Lo que decía su abuela (apartando los líos amorosos) era cierto no debía poner mas ahínco en el cuerpo de Mako, se obligó a calmarse. Miro el cuerpo de su amigo de forma inquisitiva ahora para saber con exactitud que debía hacer. Vio su rostro, pálido y sudoroso con esos ojos verdes que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

Sudor, pensó y a los instantes ya sabía qué hacer. Dejo el endeble cuerpo de Mako para irse a su habitación y buscar ropa limpia -_maldición porque tuve que lavar hoy- se regañó mentalmente. _Después de pasar un rato buscando encontró lo que necesitaba, regreso a la sala solo para ver a Mako mas peor que minutos antes. Maldijo entre dientes.

Sin perder mas tiempo se apresuró a quitarle la ya mojada remera que tenía puesta. El muy tonto (así le dijo) llevaba encima solo eso -_aun siendo verano de noche corre un viento del cual uno tiene que tener cuidado-_ otra de las muchas cosas que le dijo su abuela antes de partir.

Con cuidado un tanto brusco retiro la prenda pero esta se quedó atorada en la cabeza del castaño. Mako que estaba ya mas perdido no comprendía que estaba pasando por eso se dejó hacer.

Con la prenda fuera Haru comenzó de nuevo el trabajo de enfrascar el cuerpo de Mako que tiritaba con la que encontró, la única pieza de su ropa que supuso le quedaría. No fue fácil.

-_Al menos_ - pensó -_su pantalón esta impecable un trabajo menos_.

Pero he aquí lo mas importante invoco de nuevo las palabras de su abuela– _jamás se debe descuidar la temperatura del cuerpo especialmente en casos graves donde la conciencia aun prende de un hilo_-

Se acercó lo suficiente a su amigo y le pregunto - ¿Makoto estas despierto? –

Un débil gemido fue su respuesta, lo que significaba que su conciencia aun no lo abandonaba, en otras palabras; era un caso grave.

¿Y ahora que hacia? Se detuvo a pensar. En su universidad jamás hasta la fecha había recibido clases de primeros auxilios y aunque las dictaran sus intereses no le dejarían prestar atención. Pero recordó una minúscula cosa, tan chiquita como una hormiga, una vez escucho sin demasiado esmero una charla sobre cuerpos en situaciones de alto riesgo. No era en su salón, si no mal recordaba el parloteo se daba en las afueras del campus.

El sujeto decía algo así: "_si a un cuerpo le baja la temperatura terriblemente, lo que ustedes deben de hacer es recuperarla pero cuidado las bebidas calientes no son una buena opción, ya que la persona se encuentra débil lo mas probable es que se lastime y causaría otra serie de desafortunados eventos, lo mas correcto damas y caballeros y estudiantes presentes es ingerir o que el desafortunado beba ginebra o cualquier tipo de aguardiente_"

Debía admitirlo le puso un poquito de atención solo porque menciono –agua- el ardiente no lo entendía acaso existían aguas de ese tipo. En esos días y en este momento aun no sabía a qué se refería el señor cuando dijo- _aguardiente_-

-agua mas ardiente ¿Qué es eso?- se cuestiono

Le dio vuelta a la palabra, la invirtió, la separo por silabas pero nada de nada. Vio a Mako, _el tiempo vale oro _y ¿si llamaba a alguien por ayuda? era lo mas responsable. Haru ya hizo de su parte y no se le ocurría otra idea. Sin embargo el que se llevaba bien con los vecinos estaba tirado casi muerto en el sofá y el por su parte cuando veía a otro residente solo atinaba a mover la cabeza en forma de saludo, no se paraba a conversar como lo hacía el castaño. Así que solo los conocía superficialmente, ni sabía sus nombre, diablos ¿Qué hacer? Un instante. Conoce alguien, no de su agrado pero en momentos como este cualquier salvavidas es bienvenido. Además conoce su nombre y están juntos en las prácticas del club. Y tiene su número celular. Conveniente para su situación.

-_"A situaciones desesperadas, recursos desesperados"_ – escucho la voz de su abuela y le dio las gracias.

La cuestión era ¿Dónde estaba su vendito celular? Ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas maldiciones estaba soltando en toda la noche. Se comenzaba a cansar y miro al culpable. Suspiro no podía molestarse con él. Podía irritarse con su amigo pero llegar al enojo lo hacía con todos los demás pero menos con él.

Busco y busco y por fin dio con el aparato, escondido en uno de sus cajones que no solía usar dentro de su habitación. Sin distraerse busco en su lista de contactos, no eran muchos. Con facilidad encontró el nombre y pulso llamar.

Los tres tonos de espera que escucho se le hicieron interminables cuando ya pensaba cortar y dar por hundido su salvavidas, una profunda y sólida voz le hablo.

-Nanase-

-Yamazaki-

Yamazaki Sousuke su compañero de nado en la universidad la persona con la que menos hablaba aunque en realidad casi no hablaba con nadie pero con el nombrado la relación es algo tensa, además ponía mas de su presencia cuando su entrenador le decía una que otra recomendación y cuando la situación lo requería.

En fin, esta es una situación de la cual no hay retorno – Yamazaki – repitió

-ya te escuche ¿dime que quieres? – este personaje no perdía el tiempo con vueltas, siempre iba al grano del asunto.

Haru tampoco deseaba perder el suyo con un enfermo en su sala, lo mejor es ser conciso y directo -¿Qué es agua mas ardiente? – esa era la cuestión primordial.

-¿Qué?- se escuchó recelo en su voz, como si el pelinegro le estuviera gastando algún tipo de broma. Si era así no conocía esa faceta de su compañero de club.

-no estoy para bromas, Nanase voy a colgar – y casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo si no fuera por la urgencia con la que hablo Haru, Sousuke cortaba la llamada.

-No es una broma… es importante – y se quedó en mitad de la frase

Haru escucho silencio y luego un sonoro suspiro, el pedirle ayuda a un tipo como el, le colmaba la paciencia pero recordó porque lo hacía. Makoto enfermo en su sillón. El castaño cuido de el cuándo este pesco influencia hace algún tiempo atrás, se quedó a su lado y el debía hacer lo mismo. Pero se estaba cansado de esperar la respuesta de Sousuke. Cuando estaba por repetirle la pregunta su sólida voz al otro lado de la línea lo callo.

-No es agua mas ardiente, es _aguardiente_ y es alcohol- le dijo seguro después de sopesar la urgencia de Haru confirmo que no era ningún tipo de broma.

Haru no entendía y abrió la boca para decir sus preguntas pero el otro de nuevo lo corto

– Es una bebida alcohólica Nanase- dijo un tanto sorprendido por la inocencia o ignorancia de su compañero de club. Sousuke no sabía cuál de las dos palabras se adecuaba mas.

El pelinegro ahora lo comprendía.

-¿Algo mas?- hablo queriendo terminar la conversación, estaba en medio de su entrenamiento.

Haru dudo ¿necesitaba otra cosa? -no… eso es todo… gracias- eso ultimo lo dijo bien bajo.

-Bien te veo el lunes – y corto sin esperar respuesta

Este tipo lo irritaba pero no podía negar que le estaba agradecido. Cerró su teléfono y medito su siguiente paso. ¿Dónde conseguía bebidas alcohólicas? No, según recordaba a ese predicador de _situaciones riesgosas_ solo se podía usar, cito verbalmente – cualquier tipo de agua masardie- aguardiente- se corrigió.

¿Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos? Acaso Yamazaki no dijo que también es alcohol entonces porque no comprar cualquiera y dársela a Mako. Algo no cuadraba –_trata de recordar –_ se reprochó. Llevo una mano a su barbilla y la otra a su cintura en pose pensativa.

Tic tac tic tac y por fin un tic, lo comprendió y se sintió un verdadero tonto por haberse tomado tanto tiempo. En su nombre se hallaba la clave "_aguardiente_" -ardiente- creía entender de que trataba la bebida. Corrió donde Mako para ver su actual estado, toco la piel de su rostro seguía igual. Chasqueo la lengua, el problema es donde conseguir una bienaventurada botella de ese milagroso líquido.

Miro la hora un cuarto para las nueve, dejar sin compañía a Mako no era opción, si se levantaba y tropezaba o hacia cualquier tontería, no se lo perdonaría ¿Qué hacer? Se fue a la cocina esperando encontrar una botellita mágica, sus ojos viajaron de la alacena, la cocina el lavavajillas y se quedaron fijos en la mesa ¿Una caja?

-La caja que Makoto trajo- dijo y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de haberse olvidado de ella ¿existía una pequeña esperanza?

Rápido se acercó a la mesa, separo las solapas y rebusco en su interior dulces, dulces y mas dulces, se estaba dando por vencido cuando de improviso su mano choco con una gorda botella, la levanto comprobando que no tenía etiqueta alguna ¿acaso podría ser?

Desenrosco la tapa y de su interior un agradable aroma lo envolvió, olio un poco mas de cerca y el olor se tornó fuerte, intuía que se había tropezado con la medicina para su contratiempo, bueno el problema de Mako pero tenía que estar mas seguro. Tendría que probarlo.

Se llevó el pico de la botella a la boca y dio un corto trago, al instante sintió que sus entrañas estaban en el mismísimo infierno sin embargo solo duro unos instantes. Con eso comprobó totalmente lo que es un _aguardiente_. Discernía en toda forma con el alcohol normal que tomaban las personas. Con lo que una vez tomo él hace años.

Suspiro aliviado, hora de utilizar la "_medicina_" se dirigió a la sala para encontrar el cuerpo de Mako a solo centímetros de caer al suelo, corrió y llego justo a tiempo. De por si su amigo ya era mas alto y pesado que el pero en su estado le pareció sujetar un enorme saco de patatas. Lo acomodo en el sillón, trato de hacerlo sentar pero teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba con un fino hilo de conciencia, su cuerpo siempre se iba de lado. Dejo que la cabeza del castaño reposara de pleno en su hombro.

Siguiente paso hacerle beber el líquido, otro problema ¿Cómo lo hacía? Trato de inclinar la cabeza de Mako hacia atrás para poder poner el pico de la botella en sus labios pero no mas hacia un paso e iba por el otro, la cabeza de Mako se le escapaba y termina en un raro ángulo imposible de trabajar.

-Diablos porque todo es tan difícil – se quejó en voz alta, Haru tenía una paciencia bastante resistente pero el castaño estaba acabando con ella.

No tenía que masticar o hacer trabajar sus dientes solo debía pasar el brebaje y este no reaccionaba, respiro con fuerza dejo la botella en el suelo cerca de él y se acercó lo suficiente a Mako para que este lo pudiera escuchar si todavía se mantenía a flote.

-Escucha Makoto tienes que tragar lo que te voy a dar… es fuerte pero te hará bien solo tienes que tragar ¿está bien? –

Desde donde se encontraba Mako escuchaba los sonidos de alrededor como si se encontrara en lo fondo de una botella muy al fondo, pero percibió un cosquilleo y una voz insistente que no lo dejaba irse a lo mas profundo de su conciencia. Sabía que estaba desmayado o por lo menos intentaba desvanecerse complemente pero ahí seguía en la fina línea que separa el estar despierto y consiente de dormido e imperturbable.

De pronto sintió que su garganta ardía y quiso toser pero algo se lo impedido, definitivamente tenia liquido dentro pero no supo si se lo termino de pasar o solo lo dejo escapar de su boca pero gracias a eso dio un paso hacia la conciencia clara. Y lo que vio al tener ya un poco despejada la vista lo dejo perplejo.

Haru con la manga de su suéter se limpiaba la boca y logro escucharlo renegar por lo bajo.

-diablos no se lo tomo-

Después lo vio dar un gran trago de una botella y hasta ahí llego su claridad poso sus ojos en techo y dejo que el frio que sentía lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. Se lamentó ser un problema para su amigo, se puso en la posición mas trágica que su cabeza imagino, si moría esperaba que sus padres se lo dijeran de buena forma a sus dos hermanos pequeños, que lo perdonaran por no llegar a culminar su carrera. Que los quería y mucho. Que le dijeran a Haru lo tanto que lo apreciaba.

-Makoto-

Abrió levemente los ojos y se encontró con aquella mirada azul, quiso hablarle disculparse en su propio lecho de muerte pero la garganta la sentía raposa y le sabia a arena, una dulce arena.

-_Qué curioso- _pensó – _la muerte si es dulce, a su manera pero sabe dulce._

Su cabeza fue levantada pero no se percató de la acción, simplemente imagino que la muerte le estaba dando un último placer: ver de cerca muy de cerca el rostro de su persona favorita. Sin querer cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por los brazos amorosos de aquella buena amiga "la muerte"

Haru por su parte se alegró de ver reaccionar a su amigo, la bebida surgía efecto lento pero seguro, ya sabía qué hacer para que Mako recuperara su temperatura y su conciencia a la vez. Con el líquido dentro su boca se aproximó a la ajena, y ambas se juntaron al principio fue difícil hacer que este abriera la boca y en el trabajo perdía bastante liquido pero con cuatro intentos Mako comenzó a dejar su boca entreabierta una abertura bastante conveniente.

Tomo de nuevo, no pudo evitar que por su garganta se colara un poco del líquido, comenzó una vez mas el proceso, acercamiento y deposito; el brebaje dentro de su boca quemaba pero no le incomodaba, llego a los labios de Mako y empujo el líquido hacia dentro, se desparramaba por los lados pero ahora la perdida era menor. Cada vez que Mako tragaba se contorsionaba y se agarraba a los brazos de Haru eso hacia demorar la separación por lo que el pelinegro dejo sus labios un leve rato unido con los de Mako.

Acaso unir los labios a unos ajenos no se llamaba –beso- Haru estaba un tanto embobado por el licor que tan solo esa palabra paso por su cabeza despareció. Se separó de Mako pero un fino hilo de aquel beso lo unía, cogió la botella y la miro extrañado ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por unos instante olvido su propósito y comenzó a intercalar su mirada de Mako a la botella.

Quería probar mas, en su interior despertó una curiosidad nada sensata, lo pensó con ojos brillosos y la cabeza algo ida. Al diablo se aventó a su amigo de la infancia y lo beso, presiono con deseo esos labios y recibió respuesta "_del mas allá_" algo débil pero su amigo respondía. Haru saboreo los dulces labios de Mako y lo embriagaron. Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos el castaño comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia completa y reaccionaba a los besos del pelinegro.

La interacción comenzó subir de grado cuando Haru dejo los labios Mako y llego a su cuello, para percatarse si estaba tan dulce como su boca y así fue. Con su legua marco camino hasta la clavícula ida y vuelta. El castaño ya mas despierto no supo como pero llego a entender que su conciencia lo mando a un sueño donde el _cielo es el límite _se dejó hacer, solo era un sueño, se dejaría consentir.

Los mimos continuaron, el cuello, los labios, el lóbulo de la oreja de Mako ardía, Haru no supo como pero sus manos llegaron a encontrar el torso definido de su amigo, se maravilló, jamás lo vio de esa forma; como un deseo uno nada angelical. Y ahora lo tenía todo para el ¿Cómo paso? En su mente había un pequeñito rinconcito que le decía que parara que ya era suficiente.

¿Pero como parar? Cuando tendido en el sillón medio consiente medio ido sucumbía a sus caricias y el también queriendo llegar un poquito mas allá, se rindió al placer de la curiosidad.

De reojo vio la botella que conservaba bastante líquido, la alcanzo y con un último trago la aparto así comenzó de nuevo el deleite de juntar sus bocas compartir la dulce y candente agua, quedarse pegado uno al otro. Por fin Mako abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver el enrojecido rostro de Haru y el también en el mismo estado, sus ojos se encontraron, sus centelleantes miradas encendidas por reacción a los besos que se habían dado, ninguno de los dos hablo, en ese mismo instante se desearon con fervor.

El pelinegro cayó al suelo y Mako encima de el inicio su propio juego, torpe por la visión un tanto desenfocada pero ya no creía que se debía al malestar algo tomo esos minutos de curiosa oscuridad o lo obligaron a tragar, no era trascendental, aun no. Pero lo que sus débiles brazos acorralaban en ese preciso momento lo tenían extasiado de muchas formas. Comenzó con esos labios los saboreo con arrebato, se fue a su oreja derecha y jugo con ella. Volvió a los labios de Haru y se quedó ahí entretenido jugando con su boca que para Mako fue la mejor cosa que jamás había probado y lo mismo hacia el acorralado su manos viajaban en el torso de Mako descubriendo cada pequeña cosa.

En la intensidad de la atmósfera se escuchaba débiles y contenidos jadeos, silenciosos gemidos de satisfacción. El susurro de sus nombres entrecortados que significaba que continuaran con lo suyo. Ocupados en esos desbordantes deseos que mantenían a raya la ignorancia de las consecuencias que traería el mañana.

Pues ellos dos solo se quedaron ahí con besos desbordantes, toques que producían escalofríos de delicia, juegos que dejarían marca al amanecer. No fueron mas allá, gozaron de la simpleza y curiosidad del primer contacto.

_continuara  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>que les pareció la parte "picante" -risita- en este cap supere mi acostumbrada cantidad de palabras, toda una hazaña para mi! como sea no quiero salirme del tema. Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final. Ya cumpli un año en y no me arrepiento de nada, bueno tal vez de no actualizar mas seguido y perder personitas hermosas, pero hay algunas cuantas que todavia leen lo que escribo y en serio con todo mi corazon LES AGRADEZCO soy una persona que no tiene mucha fortaleza y leer hermosos comentarios o solamente que quieren leer el proximo cap me hace enormemente feliz, tambien ver cuantas personas leen el cap. los favoritos todo eso! me pone contenta. Se que estoy atascada en cosas importante y no dire mas. Con un año mas de vida (me hago vieja) me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y espero arreglar mis horribles manias. DE NUEVO LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON! EL VERDADERO! a todos los que lean esto y mi otra historia. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de colarme en sus cabezas con mis enredadas y para nada sofisticadas historias. <em>

_Les da un abrazo, su servidora, escritora casi desaparecida y mal trecha - Tessa. _


End file.
